1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpaste dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new toothpaste dispensing device for holding a tube of toothpaste and ejecting toothpaste therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothpaste dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,172 describes a device for coiling a collapsible tube of toothpaste so that the toothpaste therein is extracted as the tube is coiled. Another type of toothpaste dispensing device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,165 which includes a pair of spaced panels that are slid downward along a tube of toothpaste to force the toothpaste downward and outward of a housing into which the tube is positioned. Yet another device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,147 that includes a threaded saddle that is moved along the tube for again forcing the toothpaste downward and outward of the tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a housing that directs extracted toothpaste outward of a tube of toothpaste and outwardly away from the housing. The housing should also include toothbrush-storing capacity.